Start From The Midnight
by LovinoIsAwesome
Summary: this is a fiction about Denmark X OC!Fem!Indonesia, warning : GRAMMAR, TYPOs,OC,OOC,OOT, and other things that i forget.


**In the Midnight (c) **

**Hetalia is Hidekazu Himaruya **

**OC Indonesia is belong to me.**

* * *

In the midnight when the moon rise up, there's a girl who watching the moon from her balcony,

She look at the moon with sad expression, a face with lot of worry, carefulness, and every mixed negative emotion, and he murmured one thing. And the thing is, 'Denmark...'

Yes, she murmured 'Denmark' because, two of them are lover.

And today, their relationship getting hard, because of Denmark paper work and other things that his boss ask, and then Indonesia problem to that make it little worst, so because of those thing two of them can't meet, cuddle, kiss and doing everything together...

Now, Indonesia just viewing at the moon and little smile came from her face and then she hold herself and thinking Denmark who the one who do it, she keep the warm and slowly she hard her hold, but that moment stop because...

"I know you miss me, Indonesia"

There's a voice in Indonesia back, and Indonesia look back she see a big figure of a man, a man who always happy, a man who always drinking, a man who named Denmark...

"Denmark..." As softly Indonesia said that, Denmark slowly closer to her and hug her deeper than ever, "Denmark... Denmark... I really miss you" Indonesia said like the world already fine or the sun that will blessing the world with the warm, "I know Indonesia, sorry for my stupidest" when Denmark said that, his voice tone become serious and sadder and his shaking but keep his harder than before.

"It's okay Denmark, now I happy, because your already in my side and hugging me, now I don't need everything to fulfill my childish wish, because I have you and I don't need everything... Yes, I don't need everything..." Indonesia said softly, by touched Denmark deep hard, so he cry and softly landed his lips to Indonesia lips, Indonesia accept it and put her hand in Denmark neck.

After long make out session, Denmark slowly put his lips against Indonesia neck, and he start sucking it very slowly but, romantically. And after that Denmark bring Indonesia body and he start to sit, and Indonesia sit in his lap.

"Denmark... Didn't you were busy? Why are you in here?" Indonesia said when she put her hands in his cheeks, "no, I'm not busy for you Indonesia, I'm just busy for work and capture your heart in twice. Indonesia" said Denmark who biting Indonesia ear lobe so Indonesia moan softly and reply the tease with chaste kiss, and again Denmark slowly make Indonesia cheek close to him and lick her cheek so she softly moan again but, after that Denmark receive a slap from Indonesia.

"Sorry, honey if that really make you embarrassed" and again Denmark receive slap from Indonesia again, "ah! Sorry Indonesia, please don't mad at me, please...~" he said while Indonesia look at the Dane face deeply and yet she take breath slowly and say "yes, I forgive you" slowly there shine Denmark face "but if you do it that again, I will kill you in my prison island" glare Indonesia to Denmark "yes my Quee- Indonesia" Denmark said with scare.

"Anyway, will you go sleep with me?" She said with the puppy eyes that Denmark can't resist, "anything for you, my love" after that, they kiss once again and Denmark start to carry Indonesia in bridal style, "babe, its gonna be a long night..." And again they kiss and sleep while Denmark holding Indonesia wrist...

**#thenextmorning##INADEN#**

'Mm~' moaned Indonesia, today was same days like always were there's no Denmark in here, just Indonesia in there, "hmm...same as always" when Indonesia sighed she heard knock from outside so she look at the door. And found Denmark standing there with only white shirt and a dark trouser, "no, its not same, because I was here with you babe" Denmark was near the door.

"Denmark..." Said Indonesia in sleepy tone, "what is my beloved one?" The Dane said in curiosity. "Can you near me?" When Indonesia said that, Denmark already near him. "What do you need, babe?" He said while Indonesia was move closer to him.

"Say it to me that you 'will never leave me, and I always by my side until both of perish or one of us perish'" she said while smirk cover her face, Denmark surprise and smirked, and then Denmark bow to Indonesia, slowly took Indonesia hands and kiss them "of course my queen, I always by your side and never leave you until death do us apart" she free her hands from the dane and touch the dane cheeks, start to kiss him...

"That's the answer that I like..,. My love... Mine forever..."

And they end the morning with simple kiss of charming princess, while the cool prince give her a hot kiss...

And receive another slap...

_The end..._


End file.
